


Haven’t decided

by Oreon7



Category: ONEUS (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Phantom pain, Physical Abuse, Road to Kingdom, competition show - Freeform, nerve pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreon7/pseuds/Oreon7
Summary: “The third round has two parts-”“-the first part is a collaboration between two teams”Time froze.Road to Kingdom was a mistake.I’m terrified.Please don’t do this to me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Haven’t decided

Will be updated later.


End file.
